fredbears_family_diner_studiosfandomcom-20200214-history
All Max (7/30)
:This article below is about the nights in Fredbear's Family Diner: Studios. Spoilers are below. Night 1 = Night 1 is the first night in Fredbear's Family Diner: Studios. It features only three active animatronics and is the easiest official night in the game. This is also the only night to have a phone call. Phone Call "Hey buddy, so um, yeah. I heard that you were sent underground so that you can investigate the new decaying animatronics down there. Okay, let me get to the point. You're in an office, the office you're inside has a flashlight, monitor, and a light switch. These can be used for you to protect yourself from the animatronics. So far, we know about only three of them, Ari, Righty, and a dog named Randall. Ari will go to your office door, he can easily get in but stands at the door trying to scan you. He will leave if the flashlight is shined multiple times at him. He leaves because the flashlight damages his mechanical parts. Righty won't attack you. It goes into the vents to find keys so that it can open a closet and release a raccoon. The raccoon is immune to everything and can kill you easily. So to avoid this, just seal the vents so that the keys are blocked off and he will then be unable to reach the keys. As for Randall, he has some sort of lighter inside of his room. He can't be seen on the camera, but just know and remember to light his box so that he stays deactivated. Uhh, i feel like i'm forgetting something, oh yeah! So look, there are these little plushies located around the building, inside them are testing logs. They will appear each night so just look around until you find one. Okay, goodnight!" Strategy This night features only three active animatronics. Ari, Righty, and Randall. For Ari, Ari will go to your office door, he will leave if the flashlight is shined multiple times at him. Seal the vent that Righty is inside of so that he cannot get the keys. As for Randall, light his box so that he stays inactive. |-|Night 2 = Night 2 is the second night in Fredbear's Family Diner: Studios. This night features no phone call. Strategy This night features two new characters, Daisy, and Gloomy. Daisy is an animatronic humanoid that will come inside your office when she goes inside your office, the player must use the mask to get rid of Daisy. Only take off the mask when she leaves. Gloomy can be dealt with the same way, he will run down the Main Hall hallway. When he does this, the player must immediately put on the mask as being just a second off will cause Gloomy to kill the player. |-|Night 3 = Night 3 is the third night in Fredbear's Family Diner: Studios. This night features no phone call. Strategy This night features two new characters, Willy, and ALARM. Willy is an animatronic shadow that will appear at random in any camera. When he appears at random in the camera, a number will be in one of his eyes. the numbers go from 1 to 3. When the digit is shown, type in that digit on your keyboard. Not doing this or being late will make Willy kill the player, crashing the game. He will appear more and more as the night progresses. ALARM can be seen in CAM 03 in any night, however disabled. On Night 3, ALARM can randomly appear inside of your office. When he appears inside the office, your equipment will be disabled for 10 seconds and screaming can be heard in the background. He can be avoided if the TV in CAM 06 is turned off. |-|Night 4 = Night 4 is the fourth night in Fredbear's Family Diner: Studios. This night features no phone call. Strategy This night features nobody new, however, in this night, all 7 animatronics are more active than in Night 3. If you had a strategy for Night 3, it can be used to beat this night however the player must be faster to beat this night. |-|Night 5 = Night 5 is the fifth night in Fredbear's Family Diner: Studios. This night features no phone call. Strategy Night 5 is one of the hardest nights in the game. Everyone this night are extremely active and fast and Willy can block every camera. A strategy is definitely needed as this night is hard. |-|Night 6 = Night 6 is the sixth night in Fredbear's Family Diner: Studios. This night features no phone call and is the first night of Hard Mode. Strategy Night 6 is the first night of Hard Mode. The only people active this night are Ari, Righty, and Randall. However, unlike Night 1, everyone active this night is extremely fast which makes the night near impossible to complete. It is best suggested to keep the camera on Randall's Camera so that you can keep lighting it as it will go down quickly. Righty is also going to be important to check on as he will be extremely fast also and can reach a vent 5 seconds after the night has started. Ari will be at the door when the player begins the night so make sure to flash your light multiple times until Ari disappears from your door. If you do all of these, you can survive Night 6 and make it to Night 7. The time in Hard Mode goes from 12 AM to 7 AM instead of 12 AM to 6 AM. |-|Night 7 = Night 7 is the seventh night in Fredbear's Family Diner: Studios. This night features no phone call and is the second night of Hard Mode. Strategy Daisy and Gloomy are active this night now. Like with night 6, using the same strategy for the characters active on Night 6 is still very useful, however, you must also come up with a strategy to Daisy and Gloomy. Daisy and Gloomy will appear very often in your office, so it is best to use the mask loads of times. Even after dealing with one of them, put your mask on for a bit just in case someone else comes towards your door. |-|Night 8 = Night 8 is the eighth night in Fredbear's Family Diner: Studios. This night features no phone call and is the third and final night of Hard Mode. Strategy This night introduces two new people, Willy, and ALARM. It is best to use your strategy for Night 7, here. However, come up with a strategy for Night 8 also. Make sure to check the cameras a lot of times and just change the cameras multiple times so that you can deal with Willy. Also, make sure to disable the TV in CAM 06 so that ALARM doesn't disable your equipment as this can lead to the end of your run. |-|Custom Night = Custom Night is the ninth night in Fredbear's Family Diner: Studios. This night features no phone call and is the game's custom night. Mechanics This night allows the player to customize any of the 7 characters in the Custom Night. The player can make their AI higher or lower. Depending on their AI, they are more aggressive or less aggressive. |-|All Max (7/30) = 7/30 is the final night in Fredbear's Family Diner: Studios. This night features no phone call and is the hardest night in the game. Strategy 7/30 is the hardest mode in the game. In this night, you no time to be slow at even a single second and being off by one second will get you immediately killed. Just check the cameras extremely fast, flash your light a lot, light up the box and seal the vents multiple times, and wear your mask loads of times. If you do all of these, you should be able to beat 7/30 mode and complete the game. Category:Nights